Ageha Yoshina
Ageha Yoshina is the main protagonist of the manga franchise Psyren. He is a high-schooler, who takes part in the game of Psyren on and off. He first enters the game seeking the whereabouts of his classmate, Sakurako Amamiya. After arriving, he meets and subsequently pairs up with his other former classmate Hiryu Asaga. After surprisingly surviving the first round of Psyren, he trains to control his PSI, which can defeat the obstacles. Then on his second visit to Psyren, he and his other friends team up with Oboro and Kabuto. Sometimes, he trains with the orphans at Elmore Wood School to control his PSI with his friends. When Kabuto assists him to find out that Psyren takes place in the future he indirectly help saves his friends in the past with his knowledge. Appearance Personality Wild and reckless. He is fueled and inspired by his emotions, to the point where his highly volatile PSI, Melchsee's Door, is based off of emotion. He is very protective of his friends and the people around him, but is willing to make the painful decision to leave them behind when things go wrong, like what happened to Asaga and Oboro Mochizuki. However, he says that he fights to become stronger to protect the people around him. Another notable fact about Ageha is that he is willing to get his hands dirty, having no qualms with killing Yusaka or anyone who does any harm to the people around him. Sypnosis Past Before he learned about Psyren, Ageha was a normal high-schooler who offered to take care of anyone's problems for the price of 10,000 yen. Previously in elementary school, he bonds with Asaga, who has then left school and Amamiya. Ageha becomes suspicious of Amamiya, who has turned cold when her mother died. Ageha's mother died years ago, and his sister, Fubuki Yoshina takes care of him. Ageha's father, Yoshina Asuka works as an astronomer. Unfortunately, Ageha does fare well to his sister, especially when he cannot tell his sister about Psyren, and because of that, has a crumbling relationship with his father. Ageha was cared for by his mother most of the time, as usually his father didn't care, but when his mother died, his father left to work leaving his sister Fubuki to care for him. Usually when Ageha was late home, Fubuki would be outraged, and give him a really long lecture. In his elementary years, he was really laid back: his friend Asaga was really short. Sometimes, Ageha bullied Asaga to drink milk to grow taller. Amamiya was in his class, though she was happy, Ageha wasn't really friends with her. Coincidentally, Ageha was lucky to be with Amamiya, even when her mother died. Ageha was some of the people who noticed that her personality became cold-hearted when her mother died. Meanwhile, working for money, he promised that he would get rid of anything for 10,000 yen. Soon, Ageha was interested by the urban myth, Psyren. There was fortune teller by the name of Elmore Tenjuin who would pay 500 million yen if someone told her the secret of Psyren. First Call arc Ageha, one day found a pay phone with the card Psyren inside. Ageha was at first doubtful at the calling card. The next day, Ageha puts in "Psyren" in a pay phone slot. An unknown voice led Ageha to a survey, testing his wits about his entry to Psyren. Unfortunately, most of the question asked were meaningless. Ageha was really mad. The next day, he finds Amamiya's wallet and returns it to her, with her really embarrassed. Ageha noticed that she had a calling card too. The next day, Amamiya disappears. Ageha then was hunted by fake cops, who actually wanted the calling card. Before then, cornered, Ageha unexpectedly transports into Psyren by the creature, Nemesis Q. There, he finds a shocked Amamiya, but before Ageha could get any infomation, she fails with a large fever. Ageha retreats to a building, where he witnesses Tavoo kill a person. When the new players leave Ageha and approach the Danger Zone, they all get killed by the cyborg, Alfred. There, Asaga cures Amamiya, while Ageha recklessly tries to save the players. Unfortunately, they all die. The three survivors, Ageha, Amamiya, Ageha and an unknown person finds the pit stop, another pay phone and return home. PSI arc Back in Japan, Matsuri Yagumo, a friend of Amamiya explains to the newcomers that they would experience a bad nosebleed and a fever due to the sudden change of air. Surprised, it really does happen. Meanwhile, the reckless survivor tells public and gets killed by Nemesis Q. Matsuri, the next day explains the rules of Psyren, from avoiding the danger zone and finding the pit stop, and importantly, not telling anyone else about Psyren. For Ageha and Asaga to survive the next round of Psyren, Ageha trains PSI. Asaga meanwhile tells Ageha about his relationship with Ageha, who forgot. Asaga easily uses PSI, but Ageha has a harder time. When he finally does, the PSI, unlike other, feeds on emotion instead and destroys a wall. Meanwhile, caught by Fubuki, Ageha watches the most famous actor, Oboro. He tells everyone that he has a calling card. Nemesis Q almost kills him, but he is stopped by Elmore Tenjuin. Tatsuo & the Worm arc During his second trip to Psyren, Ageha reunites with Amamiya and Asaga. To their surprise, Oboro, the famous actor is with them. He persuades every newcomer to follow him to the exit. Ageha tried to stop them, but failed. Only Oboro himself survives as a tavoo attacks. Besides the four, Kabuto, another boy, survives. Suddenly a Tavoo attacks them. He's revealed to be Tatsuo, Asaga's best friend, before going to Psyren. Tatsuo blocks them from going to the gate. Ageha is shocked to see Asaga's PSI turn into a shape of a dragon. Ageha makes Tatsuo regain his memories and stop. Ageha also used his new power, "Melchsee's Door," an extremely rare ablity that feeds on energy. This ability seeks out any PSI energy in the area and completely eradicates it as well as obliterating any physical matter it touches, friend or foe. Initially, Ageha has no control over his ability. With Asaga fainted, Ageha, Amamiya, Oboro, and Kabuto used the gate. Tatsuo stayed behind to find his calling card without telling Ageha. Tenjuu Elmore arc Once coming back to the real world, Matsuri tries to make Ageha control his Melchsee's Door. Not only does he fail, but it strains Ageha emotionally. Ageha skips trainng and goes with Oboro and Amamiya to the Elmore Woods. There, he gets kicked by Kyle as an intruder. Ageha's first impression is really poor. The children here, like Kyle, in Elmore Woods are Psychicers. Kyle introduces Ageha to his brothers, Shao and Van; and his sisters, Marie and Frederica "Fu". In the first introduction, Fu gets mad at Kyle, and releases her Pyro Queen. Ageha is surprised that Fu could control her temper. Ageha is also shocked about Marie's Program. All of this makes Ageha persuaded to stay here. Amamiya and Oboro leaves. Tenjuin tells the children to teach them Burst Stream. Though Fu doesn't teach him, Shao voluntarly shows him. He also reveals how Fu had to learn Burst Stream, because before, she burnt her house down. Ageha masters Burst Stream. On Wednesday, Ageha leaves only to have been transfered by Nemesis Q on the spot. Third Call arc It seemed that Oboro, Asaga, Ageha, and Amamiya is the only the only drifterss there. Once they answered the phone and begin their investigation, they see Kabuto's footprints. Amamiya risks sending a tepathy message to find Kabuto. Ageha shows his Rise while fighting some Tavoo. They follow Kabuto, who is on his way to his uncle's cottage. They go inside to a big shelter protected from the outside world. Only then does he find a piece of newspaper that describes a meteorite that hits Japan in Oct. 29 2009. Ageha gets ahold of the diary, where the Day of Rebirth advertisement was, and he learned of W.I.S.E.'s destruction of a city. Ageha thought this was caused by PSI. W.I.S.E. issues a "Declaration of War" and states that the war will begin on the "Day of Rebirth." The group finds a CD that contains footage of the "Day of Rebirth." Asaga finds a of a working T.V. They play the CD and see the W.I.S.E. destroying a building and wreaking havoc until the Elmore Wood children arrive. Overpowered, the children are killed by Amagi's Sephirot as the video ends. The W.I.S.E. then find the group in the house by tracking Amamiya's previous telepathy. The drifters decides to split. Ageha tricks Kabuto into making himself a diversion to lure Dholaki, the 5th Star Commander of the W.I.S.E. Just about when Kabuto gets killed, Ageha distracts him. His first program, or hit, misses, and so does the second. This time, its hits Dholaki's core, and kills him. Dholaki uses his Explosia to finish him off. Having dodging Explosia, Ageha uses his powered up Melchsee's door, now Melchsee's Lance. Almost dead, Dholaki faints, but then 3rd Commander, Shiner, saves him. Shiner eliminates Dholaki and becomes interested in Ageha's Melchsee's Door. They retreat, calling them lucky. They find the gate, back to the present. The card points reduces only by one, leaving 45. Inui arc Almost at the last days of school, Ageha gets invited by Amamiya swimming. They meet Kagetora, who interupts his romatic swim with Amamiya. Kagetora gets into top-secret case, involving robberies using PSI. Ageha is forced to cope with Kagetora, and is used as back-up. Ageha first visits the Elmore Woods. He hints to Tenjuin about the future and how the Elmore Wood children will be killed, but Nemesis Q stops them. Nemesis Q, at first hints to kill him, but he just transfers Ageha to a parallel world. Nemesis Q lures Ageha to his castle. Appearing is a message from Nemesis Q "himself." He tells Ageha to change the future. The owner also tells Ageha about Nemesis Q, and how he recruits people, drifters, to examine the future, but not to much, for example, tell the future in the past. The images stops, and Ageha wakes up in Tenjuin's private meditation room. Outside, Ageha gets call from Kagetora, apparently defeated. He calls for help. Ageha comes to the place, where Kagetora is held kidnapped. He brings along the children. The first attack is made by Marie, attacking the windows with rocks. Fu, then activates her Pyrokensis, and flames the house. Finally, Kyle and Ageha crash into the room, facing Inui. Ageha has a hard time, Kyle, in the other hand decides to not fight, and warn Ageha of dangerous moves. Inui, though, doesn't care if he gets hit. He already got hit in the face by Ageha. Inui activates the "Angry Goalie." Kyle decides to take Angry Goalie on, Ageha disagrees, but Inui almost kills him. Kyle beats up the Angry Goalie, seemingly transfering all the pain to Inui. Ageha uses his counterattack. He tells Kyle to "shut up" and shuts his PSI. Ageha uses his Melchsee's Door to wreak the Angry Goalie. The pain the program feels redirects to Inui, who faints. Ageha goes upstairs to find Kagetora. He meets Amagi Miroku, Inui's "brother". Then, Van heals Kagetora while Ageha and Tenjuin confronts Inui. He learns from Inui that he is part of W.I.S.E. Ageha is outraged about that. Tenjuin tells that Inui is in a deep hypnosis. Inui tells them to look for his brother, but Kagetora reveals that he's dead. He then spouts out Gevurah. Tenjuin knows that Kyle, whoses with Miroku is in trouble. Miroku retreats, destroying everything in its path. Ageha rescues Kyle, though. Ageha wakes up in the hospital. Tenjuu's Root arc Ageha requests to re-see the Declaration of War. Asaga and Oboro notice that the contents have changed. The contents are renewed, instead of showing masked men, it shows Miroku and his gang! Oboro must of noticed, he told Ageha that now that Ageha introduced the Elmore Wood to Miroku. Because of that, Mirkou doesn't have to conceal himself. It is true, and Ageha also notcied that now that Kyle had seen the Tree of Life, the children won't die from it. Dholaki, however kills them. The video ends there. Also, during the footage, it is revealed that Elmore Tenjuin dies from a plane crash in July. In the present time, it is July. Ageha and the others decide to annouce a "bomb" in the plane to delay it. Ageha knows that it is today. They approach the airport. Ageha and Oboro plan to delay Elmore, but Nemesis Q stops them. Ageha ignores him, and passes through. He steals Elmore's bags, but all so suddenly, a call to Psyren approaches, and Ageha is transported to the future, leaving Faith to kill Elmore Tenjuin. He is immediately rescued by Amamiya, who herself is wounded. Ageha tells Amamiya the failure of the plane attack. Amamiya asks Ageha "would it be better to not know the future?" Ageha and Amamiya quickly destroys some Tavoo, saving Oboro, Kabuto, and Asaga. Ageha and the Drifters encounter Dholaki and Shiner upon arriving in the future for the second time. Ageha, Kabuto, and Dholaki are separated from the others who are teleported to another location by Shiner. Ageha engages Dholaki in combat, yet Dholaki has added another Illuminas Core to his body. Shiner distracts everyone but Ageha and transports them to a different place, leaving Dholaki and Ageha alone. Kabuto managed to slip away before being teleported. Ageha fought against the new dual core Dholaki, but the difference in level is large. With only one program to fight with, Ageha has become predictable to him and his Melchsee is renderd useless after Ageha's Melchsee's Lance, was neutralized after Dholaki made improvements to his Explosia Psi, shrinking it down making it very similar to Ageha's Melchsee's Lance. Ageha's right leg has been blown apart by another Explosia and is on the verge of being killed by Dholaki As he cannot move. Without a proper defense program, he is vunerable. Dholaki proceeds to attack from afar with pillars of his Explosia. Kabuto interferes to save Ageha, leaving him heavily wounded. Ageha is stunned by Kabuto's move but is still in danger from Dholaki, who attacks again. Enraged, he tries to fire a blind Melchsee attack but failed. Feeling remorse and failure said "Everyone... Forgive me...", However, he and the other Drifters are saved by Elmore Tenjuin's adopted children, who have kept themselves hidden within Root during the W.I.S.E.'s declaration of war and further training their Psi for the next ten years and the future Kyle says "What're ya apologizin' for?" Kyle kills Dholaki with an improved Material High, while Van uses his advanced Cure to restore Ageha's right leg and any other injuries he may have sustained and Shiner was beat by Shao, Frederica and Amamiya. Q's Master arc Transported to Root, Ageha, Kabuto, and Amamiya are reunited with Elmore, Lan, and Haruhiko (the latter two beign former employees to Kyotada Inui). They hear of the fates of Matsuri, Kagetora, and Ian (Although the former two's deaths were never officially seen). After discovering that the person behind Nemesis Q may be in Kurojima, The groups goes to the location only to be met by Usui, a detective who furiously attacked Ageha for his card in the first chapter, and his cohorts who also have psychic abilities. Amamiya and Marie continue the search for Nemesis Q's master while the rest face off with Usui's group. Ageha faces off against Taiga who uses a Burst-type of Psi that has the appearance and is rightfully called "Chakram". Ageha shows the further improvements he made to Melchsee's Door, creating two disks made from that Psi that can be used for offense and defense. Ageha easily subdues the psychicher, but Melchsee Door's instinct kicks in and almost kills Taiga were it not for Ageha turning off his Psi precisely before it connected. Ageha and the others find Nemesis Q's master and return her to Root. She tells the group that she is the sister of Miroku Amagi and that she has no intention of saving the world. She also shows Ageha what happened to Hiryuu after he was teleported by Shiner. Hiryuu tells Ageha and the other Drifters to go home without him as he is not leaving Psyren again until he can find a way to bring Tatsuo back with him. W.I.S.E arc For the most part, Ageha and the group are preparing for the next call from Nemesis Q. In the present time, When Ageha come back form the future he is spoted by reports asking qestions about psyren Til his sister comes, hits him at and then hugs him in joy that he's alive and when Ageha and Fubuki got home she was still cying and say's how she does not what anyone one else in the family to die Takechi Yuusuke and was questioning Ageha about his disappearance in the third trip to Psyren and oboro's disappers. Ageha and Amamiya visit Asuka Yoshina, the father og Ageha and Fubuki at the conservatory where he works to investigate the origin of the Uroboros meteor. While there, they encounter Iba Kouichi, a fellow researcher and also former employee of Grigori, who experimented with Psychichers in the past, including Miroku Amagi, Junas, and Nemesis Q's master. He explains to Ageha and Amamiya that all the Grigori test subjects have chips embedded in their brains that will render their abilities nullified should they use their powers for purposes other than their own. However, the code in which to activate the chips are hidden within a building guarded by the military. Ageha and Matsuri Yagumo invade the building while Amamiya and Iba give them instructions from the outside.They are able to find the codes, yet are met by Yusaka, Kouichi's former friend and researcher, who has also been working for the W.I.S.E. after Miroku somehow taught him how to use Psi. Ageha and Yusaka face off, with Ageha eventually terminally defeating Yusaka with his new Psi program for Melchsee's Door, Melchsee's Vortex. Before he succumbs to death, however, Yusaka destroys the building and therefore, the only computer that could activate the chips in the brain of Amagi and the other Grigori subjects. From then on, Ageha can be seen inventing new ways to use his Burst as well as improving his Rise and Trance by sparring with Shao and Kyle before leaving for Psyren once again. Invasion arc As Junas' group invade the Root, Ageha can be seen fighting the various creatures that were dropped with his Melchsee's Disk. Junas drops into the Root to clear the remaining humans and psychicers inside, facing off with Ageha. Ageha stands no chance against Junas' blades, even using his powerful Melchsee's Vortex to confront Junas, which results with him being stabbed in the abdomen by one of Junas' manifested blades. Ageha's father, Asuka drops into the area where Ageha is being overwhelmed by Junas and fights the Star Commander, releasing his own Gravity-Type of burst, Astral Space, as well as using a new type of Psi, Nova, which allows the user to push past the limits of their psi temporarily. However, this allows Asuka to gain the upperhand against Junas at first, yet his Nova runs out, resulting in bleeding from his nose and immobility from his body, apparently allowing Junas to kill them both before Hiryuu Asaga and Tatsuo Mana arrive to save them. Later, Ageha witnesses Elmore Tenjuin's death. Root and the Drifters present come up with a plan to take down the W.I.S.E.'s main tower by exposing it to the Sun, which can severely weaken those with the Illuminas core. Ageha goes to see his father, who overheard the plan. However, Ageha wants his father to teach him how to use Nova. Astral Naval arc Asuka explains the significant risk to life and even existence involved in learning Nova, before accepting his son's proposal while cautiously stating that he can't guarantee he'll accomplish the techniques completion. Asuka then proceeds to activate the ability, accounting how this power is born through a combination of all three other forms of PSI and a subsequent fusion with the user's own physical entity, to become more of an existence than any other form. Concluding this; Asuka grasps his Ageha's right arm, in attempt to evoke the phenomenon in his cells as well but the intense pain of his body's rejection to the process, causes Ageha to recoil in agony. Asuka ominously states that the current level of the fusion is only around 2%, as the power he transfers acts simply as catalyst, and that other than the physical anguish, there is a potential risk that the Nova will consume and obliterate his entire existence. He offers this as the last opportunity for his son to repent his decision but both Ageha and Amamiya, who had been silently watching from the sidelines, demonstrate a serious commitment to the idea. Accepting their determination but realizing that time is running short, Asuka performs Gravitational Singularity to extend their period of 20 hours to instead around 100, a timeframe where it is possible to achieve what they desire. Having little more to do than maintain the present domain they are residing within, Asuka conservatively inspects the progress of his juvenile students, noting how the cells from their respective bodies must be wailing from the transmutation of Nova. Ageha's form suddenly begins to undergo a dramatic change in composition but his father reassuringly contemplates how he should have expected his son's body to gain acceptance, it is his child after all. Amamiya on the other hand isn't faring to well, so Asuka warns her to neither get anxious nor rush but it still takes Ageha's subsequent intervention to return circumstances back to their former state of serenity. Observing the "steamy couple" before him, Asuka decides to utilise this opportunity to rest. As Ageha helps amamiya he tell her he loves her and she should let him protect and it is his time to cheer her up. With proceedings entering their most dangerous period at 70% completion, where any distraction can be devastating, Asuka maintains his vigilant watch. When Amamiya's form begins to disintegrate, Ageha sreams her name and Asuka cries out for her to cancel Nova immediately in order to preserve her existence but even a man of his varied experience, is shocked when her sword unexpectedly becomes infused with the overflowing power. In the next chapter Ageha and Amamiya are done with their nova training and ready to go fight. Amamiya and Aghea later arrive to stop Shiners assault on Van and Lan and watches her and Abyss combine their efforts to defeat Shiner. He, Amamiya, Lan and Van are Telpoted to Kyle thought Lan's powers. As Van heals Kyle Ageha see's as Oboro is deafeated by Grana. As Grana is about to kill Oboro with a big attack Ageha attack and destorys it with a possible Nova powered Melchsee's Lance and moves to Oboro. Reunited with his estranged comrades and questioned about his current state by Amamiya, Oboro admits that it was as a consequence of his own characteristics which ultimately resulted in his present predicament, thus he doesn't regret the decision. However; Ageha agonizes over the prevention of his friend's return to their original world but Oboro consoles him by stating that he doesn't desire to travel to such a boring place, further remarking that he wanted to clear a path not only for his own sake but for Ageha's as well. Imparting one final portion of information, Oboro warns Ageha about his suspicions concerning Miroku's undertaking of another covert yet malicious scheme. When Matsuri and Kagetora come to Psyren and hold off Junas and Grana, Ageha and Amamiya move on to Miroku. PSI Abilities Burst thumb|200px|Melchsee's Door Melchsee's Door - During his second trip, Yoshina's power manifested as a massive black sphere that reacts to PSI. Matsuri explained to him that his power was known as "Melchsee's Door", an ability that creates a concentrated ball of pure Burst energy. This ability seeks out any PSI energy in the area and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. Once it absorbs enough PSI energy, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting tree-like branches at all people who are using PSI but as Amamiya's show you can stop the attack but stoping your PSI. While powerful, Yoshina realizes that if he is not able to control it, he may end up hurting his friends. It was after seeing the kids at the Elmore Tenjuin mansion that he managed to figure out how to control his PSI. Originally unstable, Yoshina is slowly getting used to his power and is constantly thinking of ways to get stronger. As a result, Yoshina has refined his power to the point where it can be used offensively and defensively. *'Melchsee's Lance': - Yoshina creates a condensed sphere and releases it, relying on the indiscriminate targeting of "Melchsee's Door" to track down the oppoents PSI energy. Because the sphere is small, it gains enormous speed but loses a lot of power, which also is less taxing on Yoshina's mind but is still powerful enough to go thought a human or Tavoo's body. He can move the ball in any direction, or stop it, as long as it is a part of his program. When the small black sphere is tracking PSI energy, it moves extremely quickly and leaves a trail of itself along its path that can be used to slice oppoents by turning the sphere. This trail makes the Burst energy resemble a lance, hence the name. *'Melchsee's Disc': - By setting a program for Melchsee's Door to stay put in front of him and limiting its PSI tracking to 5 meters, Ageha creates two discs that absorb any PSI attacks that are directed toward him and can be used for close range offensive attacks and be used defensively too. Unfortunately, when the discs absorb enough PSI energy, it activates Melchsee's Door's basic feature which attacks all PSI energy indiscriminately. Ageha has to forcibly stop the attack to keep it from killing his opponent, which greatly fatigues his mind but this has alone happen in his fight with Taiga so the problem's Probably fixed. *'Melchsee's Vortex': - This can be used offensively in two ways but is mosty used defensively. Yoshina creates condensed spheres, each linked together with a line, allowing for greater control which forms a semi-sphere around him and absorbs all PSI attacks. When used offensively, can change at his oppoent with "Melchsee's Vortex" around him but the power of this move is yet to be sence as junas broke "Melchsee's Vortex" easily. **'Ring Release, Attack Mode: Splash '- This is the first offensive use of "Melchsee's Vortex".In the attack mode, Yoshina breaks the chains linking the spheres and releases the spheres, causing them to splash around targeting PSI sources. This move is Similar to "Melchsee's Lance" but this move has a greater number of sphere's, making the attack harder to evade. Melchsee's Lance.jpg|Melchsee's Lance Melchsee's Disc.jpg|Melchsee's Disc Vortex.jpg|Melchsee's Vortex ddczxvds.png|Ring Release, Attack Mode: Splash Rise Balance - Ageha is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically utilizing it to fight when not using Melchsee's as it tex's a lot on his mind. As Ageha's a very experienced fighter it's natrual he would be good at Rise as he was able to fight evenly with Tatsuo without even knowing Rise. He happened to learn Rise much quicker than he did Brust. Ageha was described as having a pretty balanced "Rise" as he raises his reflexes with sense Rise and Switch’s to strength Rise for hit and run tactics. Trance Mind Block - This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Ageha if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense fighting sprit, Ageha is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus attacks completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. Nova Power Amplification - Ageha found training for Nova easier than Amamiya as she need more help than him but unlike her he has failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, but when he used "Melchsee's Lance" in chapter 133 it appeared to be covered in nova energy and was powerful enough to destroy Grana's attack without trouble. File:Dhhdbfghs.png|Possible Nova powered Melchsee's Lance Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Drifter